Episode 7736 (14th November 2011)
Plot Katy sobs as she explains to Anna how Chesney seems to think more of his dog than her and the baby. Michelle's on a high as she proudly tells Ciaran how she's sealed another big deal for Underworld. Brian and Julie excitedly show off their photos of UFOs until Tommy points out they're just the lights that were used at the opening of the new Chinese restaurant. Kirk starts a collection for Schmeichel's operation. Katy tries to talk to Chesney and assures him that she understands his love for Schmeichel but points out they simply can't afford a second operation. Chesney accuses her of being cold-hearted and storms out. Katy's very upset. Matt invites Tina out for dinner with a couple of his friends. She's chuffed. The vet tells Chesney that it would be cruel to perform a second operation on Schmeichel and the kindest thing to do is put him to sleep. Chesney's furious and vows to find another vet. Tyrone, Kirsty and Tommy watch TV whilst Tina swans about the room dressed only in a towel. Kirsty's furious. Michelle tells Ciaran that she's enjoying running Underworld so much that she doesn't want to go back on the cruise ships but wants to stay in Weatherfield. Ciaran's stunned. Matt calls for Tina and comments that her outfit is a bit revealing. Tina's annoyed whilst Tommy's pleased to see there's some trouble in paradise. Cheryl tries to apologise to Lloyd for the way she's treated him but he refuses to listen and tells her to get out. When Karl tries cheer Lloyd up, Lloyd takes it the wrong way and tells him that he's sacked. Kirk gives Chesney the money which he's collected for Schmeichel but tells him that it really isn't fair on the dog to put him through another operation. As Chesney hugs Schmeichel, there's a knock at the door. Chesney's shocked to find a bailiff on the doorstep. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Vet - Nicholas Asbury *Bailiff - Mark Sheals Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed Veterinary practice, Draper Street - Observation room Notes *This episode mentions the previous passing of Tyrone Dobbs' pet dog Monica, who hadn't been seen in the series for at least three years - her fate having never been properly disclosed. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A bailiff turns up on Chesney's doorstep, just as he faces an agonising decision about Schmeichel; Lloyd takes out his frustrations on Karl; and Tina prepares for dinner with Matt. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,100,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes